no turing back
by xxpatixx
Summary: what if Yuki did remember who she was but it was to painful to tell so she keeps it a scared. And now on her 16th she is going thought some type of change she have been to hid for 10 years. Can anyone help her? I no bad summary please RR
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank vampirerulez for taking her time and becoming me new bate am so happy I found someone to help me will anyways here is the first chapter again.**

** i do not own vampire knight or ginnger snapps**

Chapter 1  
"Out by sixteen or dead on the scene but always together" two young girls said together as they put their hands together and stirred the blood mix.

"There now you will change as well and we will be together forever." said the older girl.

"Yes. And we're making our own pack. We are going to be the leaders," the younger girl smiled happy knowing that she will forever be with her sister… suddenly everything changes and the young girl saw her parents being killed by a red-colored wolf the wolf looked at her and went to her..

"Out by sixteen or dead on the scene but always together. That was the promise we made…I'll be back for you, sister" it said to her as it left her…  
Yuki awoke with tears in her eyes. She remembered clearly who her sister was. It was her nightmare ever since she was little and she knew her sister that her sister was looking for her.

"Wake up Yuki, we should get going." Yori said

"Um…yeah, you go ahead. I'll see you in class." Yuki said with a smile. Yori nodded and left  
When Yuki was sure she was out, she took out a box from under her bed and opened it. She took out a needle and what seem like purple colored liquid. She then took a band and tied it around her arm to tighten her muscles as she injected the purple liquid into her arm. She then took a toothbrush and put it in between her teeth to keep herself from screaming as the pain took her body over…

"Miss Cross, you're late. What do you have to say for yourself?" The teacher asked

"Sorry, I overslept." Yuki said took her seat, down next to Yori.

"Very well but you have to stay after school today. " he said.

"Oh…" Yuki answered.  
The day ended without much to talk about. Still she had her duties to manage. The night class was passing by as always until Yuki heard a yell. Then a girl come into the night class saying that she was bleeding. There was blood all over her shoulder as the night class looked at her hungrily...


	2. the thruth

**I want to thank vampirerulez for taking her time and becoming me new bate am so happy I found someone to help me will anyways here is the first chapter again.**

**i do not own vampire knight or ginnger snapps**

Chapter 2  
"All of you go to your dorms this minute!!" she yelled at the day class they all did what they were told . Yuki then turn to the night class "Go to your class." Yuki yelled at them not caring if they get mad at her or not. Yuki and Zero helped the girl up and started to walk her to the nurse. Kaname went with them. Once Yuki and the others got to the infirmary, Yuki make the girl sit down as she turned to Kaname and Zero.

"You guys go outside while I bandage her up." Yuki said not really looking at them in the eyes, but they did as they were told. Yuki helped to take the girl's shirt off and saw that there where scratches and bites on her left shoulder but the wound had stopped bleeding which was good but as she cleaned it she saw that it was already healing. She knows what she was right all along. But she had to confirm it.

" _Do you know what happened?_" Yuki asked her.

"Th…There was a dog or something and it tried to kill me!!" She cried

"Don't tell anyone what _happened_. Listen I know what happened but I can't tell you here but you have to come to my dorm room _OK_?" Yuki said " We need to talk because I know what it was that attacked you but you can't tell _anyone_" Yuki whispered.

"Ok but what is it?" the girl asked the councilor.

"Do you believe in werewolves?" she whispered as the girl looked at Yuki.

"So they really do exist?" she asked Yuki nodded

"Your wounds will heals fast so you have to take what I take so you don't get turned." she explains as she finished bandaging her shoulder. "You can't tell anyone here what really happen, so try making something up." she said as the girl put on her ripped shirt.

"Ok" she said.

"I'll get the others." Yuki went to the door and opened it.

"She's all better!" Yuki said brightly as if nothing had happened.

"Is she ok?" Kaname asked Yuki nodded

"Yes I am just going to take her to the dorm rooms, so that she can take a long rest' she said as she and the girl went past them. Once outside the girl looked back

"Did you know that night classes are vampires?" she asked which took Yuki off guard.

"How do you know?" Yuki demanded.

"It's so obvious I think that there are more things out there then just us…" Yuki nodded her head in agreement.

"There are things out there that are much worse than vampire and that what you will turn into if you don't take the… let's call it, Medicine for now." Yuki said smiling as she looked at the girl who was much older than she was. The girl had long red hair and brown eyes and she looked very smart.

"So what is your name?" Yuki asked her.

"I'm Liz and I'm in one of your classes." she replied.

"You look older then me."

"Yes, in fact I am. You see, I performed badly so I was held back."

"Oh ok, I see. I'm Yuki. It's nice to meet you." They reached her dorm room. Yuki reached for her box under her bed.

"Good thing that Yori isn't here," Yuki muttered as she took out the needle as she injected the liquid into her arm. Liz then fell onto the bed as Yuki put the toothbrush in-between her teeth so she didn't hurt herself by biting her tongue.

"It'll always hurt like this, ok? So don't worry I am here, " Yuki said as she locked the door so that Yori would not just come barging in. When she turn back to Liz, to Yuki luz remembered her of her older sister and she allowed a tear to stream down her face. She truly missed her older sister and even though it has been ten long years, she wanted to see her again.

"You ok?" Yuki asked her five minutes later.

'Yes, thank you but that hurt like hell." Liz said as she stood up Yuki unlocked the door.

"I'll make extra for you but you have to take it everyday before class." Yuki told her.

"How did you come up with this? " the girl asked but she seemed too calm about all this as if she was used to it.

"Well, it all started when I was 5...I came up with this medicine about four years ago when I found that I was starting to change and it was my older sister, that changed me. We where playing in the park. She was seven at the time and I was 4. We were way too smart for kids our age. My mother said that we would grow up to discover new medicines and that we would be famous that our parents were happy to have had us but then… "Yuki stopped for a moment and looked always "they were going to have a divorce and separated me and my sister. She got mad… really mad and she turned into a wolf with reddish fur. She killed them and I was there to see my sister kill our parents. She said that she would come to get me. So I will wait for the day she comes to get me. And since you got hurt I think the day is coming ever so closer… "


	3. a shook kaname

_**A\N Hi there it sorry for taking so long but here is the new chapter and I hope you all like it.. please Review and tell me what you think **_

_**i don't own vampire knight or ginnger snaps **_

**_last time_ **

"_**Well, it all started when I was 5...I came up with this medicine about four years ago when I found that I was starting to change and it was my older sister, that's changed me. We where playing in the park. She was seven at the time and I was 4. We were way too smart for kids our age. My mother said that we would grow up to discover new medicines and that we would be famous for it. our parents were happy to have had us but then… "Yuki stopped for a moment and looked always "they were going to have a divorce and separated me and my sister. She got mad… really mad and she turned into a wolf with reddish fur. She killed them and I was there to see my sister kill our parents. She said that she would come to get me. So I will wait for the day she comes to get me. And since you got hurt I think the day is coming ever so closer… "**_

"Am sorry Yuki, but why would your sister come back for you? Won't she want to be happy?" Liz asked

"ya but we made a pack when we where kids it was 'out by 16 or dead on the scene but always together. I guess as kids we took that too series but we really wanted to be together forever as sister but when I saw that wolf I know it wasn't her I know it was her I don't know what to think she wasn't my sister not the sister that I know or loved she was just so different to I ran always hoping she won't find me but know that that wolf attacked you I know she found me and wants me to join her." Yuki told her

"I'm sorry Yuki I wish that I could do something for you is there anything that you can do?"

"No not really the only think I can do is just.. Go with her when she comes for me or fight back but I don't have others to fight with me and I don't know."

"Your wrong Yuki you have me now and we will make it thought this true me I will fight with you,"

"are you such am becoming more and more like a wolf everyday even thought I am fighting it but it just a matter of time that I lose"

"Hey don't say that you won't lose! I will help you win this that and we are friends now and we will fight this together." Yuki smiled at her and nod

"Ok then its time for you to go sleep and for me to go to my duties!"

"Ok Yuki I will see you tomorrow morning with we take that medicine." Yuki nodded and they both left the room.

**The next morning **

Yuki and Liz ran to class which they where late for once they got there the teacher looked at them Cross!! I see you are late again and with Li-san now why is it I have a feeling that both of you are going to be later for now on?" he asked more to himself and anyone. "You would do good not to take up Cross habits Li-san but since this is the first time you are late I'll let it slide and you Cross-san will have decision for today.

"that not fair sir you should give me decision too since I was also late."

The teacher looked a little bored so he agreed

"fin just go sit down." they did as they where told

**A mouth later. **

Yuki and Liz friendship had grown in a shout time they where in separated. Liz has even become a new Guardian since she know the night class secret, they also stayed to share a room together since Yoir had move to another school in the US**. (A|N sorry for those who like Yoir but she may come back am not such yet but she might.) **everything seem to be good great until one morning when Yuki work up Liz was already up and was getting relay to go shopping with Yuki.

"OMG Yuki your Ear!!" she yelled yuki looked at her like she was crazy and torch her ear.

'what wrong with …." she pushed and felt that it was pointy. "oh god no. she stood up and went to the bath room and saw that her ear looked kind of like a wolf. She then went to a drew and took out a knife and went back to the bathroom.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Liz asked when she saw Yuki going back into the bathroom

"what dose it looked like?" she yelled as she cut the piece of it of

"Yuki are you crazy?" Liz yelled as Yuki drop the bloody knife to the flood Yuki night shirt was also full of blood along with the sink, she slide on the flood and stared to cry all her efforts of not become like her sister seem to go down hill.

"Dame it why did this have to happen why am I so stupid? Why, why did we have to make that dame pack!?" she cried as Liz came and hugged her friend her ear had stopped bleeding,

"Yuki you where little you don't know what you where doing.."

"Bull shit my IQ was 150!! How could I not I was smarter then others my age and still I count for see this! Dame it."

"Wow that was your IQ at age 4!! God yuki then way are you pearly passing you class?" Liz asked

"Cause I wanted to be like everyone one else I don't want anyone to see me a snob or a know it all,. Oh Liz what am I going to do?" Yuki asked her Yuki had seem Liz as an old sister and she don't know what to do with out her Liz had been the first person to know her secrets and would be there for her when she need someone but know she don't know what to do now she was starting to transform,

"I say you take a long hot shower and while I clean up all this mess ok then you will take the meds then we will go shopping like plan and that's that." she said "come on sweetly" she said as she help yuki get up "I'll be back with your clothes and then I will clean up." Yuki nodded and hugged her

"I don't know what I would do with out you." she said as Liz nodded as will and left the bathroom so yuki could get in once Yuki told her she could get in and clean all of the blood and went back to the room when there was a knock at the door, she went to get it to see Kaname there

"is everything ok I could smell Yuki blood everywhere so I came to here is she hurt?" he asked he don't look to happy and he never did like Liz and was just wanting for something like this to happen so he could kick her out as Yuki's room mate. Liz really don't know what to say.

"did you not hear what i asked you i said is Yuki hurt!?" he yelled this time. At that moment Yuki came out with just a town on and she saw Kaname and smiled she don't look like herself

"Kaname what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked thoughts him as if he was wearing clothiers she wasn't shy at the fact that he was looking at her with just a tower on.

"Yuki I thought I smelled your blood so I came to see if you where ok." he said as she waled thoughts him and then stood front of him.

"that so sweet kaname. Thank you but I just cut myself saving my legs but if you want you can came and see for yourself." she wisped in his ear. For one in kaname life he blush

"ur no that ok I was just checking I have to go see you later Yuki" he said a little in shook at what just happen

"Bye kaname" Yuki said as she kissed his kissed and winked at him as he left.

Once Liz know he was gone she looked at Yuki who seem to snapped out what ever she was in

"Are you ok Yuki?" she asked

"I don't know what got in me.; yuki said as she looked at the door…


	4. Yuki pass comes back,

_**"I don't know what got in me." yuki said as she looked at the door…**_

Luz looked at Yuki with a sad smile. "come on go get dress and we can head to the mall. Ok just us grils and keep our minds off this, ok everything going to be ok." slowly Yuki let Luz pick her up and take her to the bathroom Yuki changed in no time and they were off to the mall quitly, around 12 they both sat at the food court eating Yuki was a little better and they just talk about school. Yuki had a new wardorve and was eating her hamburger. Latly her mood have been crazy one minutes she was find and calm the next she was pissed and yelling at anyone who cross her even a little just yesterday she had given Zero a black eye for taking her phone. No one know what was going on with her and she would not spek to many her and Luz would stay in the background as much as possible.

"Yuki I love the new clothers you got but they don't really seem you. I mean they seem to be a little too tight or small."

"lets just leave it ok I pick what I want not you now lets go we still have a few place to go before we leave." Yuki snaped at her.

Most of the mouth went on like that. With Yuki temper becoming less and less tamped It seem that only Luz could snap Yuki out of her small angner moments until one day when all hell brok lose.

It was a wesday morrowing and Yuki and Luz had take the medic they both were runing late and so Yuki made Luz go on with out her as she got dress.. That when she saw one of the offits she had gotten she had not warn one outfit since she got them so she put on the long dark blue silk looking skurt it huged all of her cuves that she had grown thought out the year, she then put on a bellybottion shut and a long blue necless, she then put black flipflups on and stared to walk out of class. She had her head held high, as she pass other studens they all looked at her like they had never seen her before a few of the guys cat wisred at her as she walked by them and she just smirked. She open the door to her class room and walked in everyone went quti when they saw her

"Cross-san where is your unifome?" he asked

"didn't feel like waring it." she said as she walked thouse Luz.

"well you may be the headmaster daughter but that dose not mean you can do as you wish. That dose not mean that you can go and break rules." he yelled at her and Yuki rolled her eyes.

"quit down old man, you get payed to teach not to act like you're my father." she said as she sat down,

"I don't think you should be talking Cross-san you are the most far behind in this class. So if I was you I would pay attaion or you well have to re-take this class and my even be held back." this got Yuki pissed. If only he know, then she smiled again.

"Hey old mad do you have the final pirnt out?" she asked this shooked her tacher and nodded

"yes I do, why?"

"I'll make you a deal. You give me the final now and I get it done in ten minutes and then if I pass with no mistake then I well be able to skip the rest of the day along with Luz and have a A for the rest of the yaer there are only 4 weeks of school left so it well be no big deal." he was beyond shook even the studens

"and if you don't pass."

"I well but just to humer you if I fail of don't have it done in 10 mintues then you can hold me back as much as you want and I well even take extar class after school." Yuki said as the teacher nodded

"Find Maybe now you well learn some respit after you fail." he put the the fanl in fround of Yuki

"You may star….." he looked at the clock

"Now." Yuki took her pen and stared her final

"_I lie to you the same way that I always do. This is the last smiled I well fake for you…. "_ Yuki stared to sing to her favorite songs as she did her test. And in no time she was done she had it to him and he looked at her with a stund look then then look out his red pen realy make her test as a fail. But it never came. When he was done he looked at Yuki in a new light.

"you have everything right…. You even got the fulmal that was never fully finsh, you finshied it. No one could ever do it before." Yuki smirked

"Not so hard I use to do look them up as a kid and I fighter them out with…" Yuki stopped and looked down

"with who?" he asked her when he saw a sad look in her eyes.

"with my pet dog. Now as promish me and luz pass with an A and we can leave now. Come on luz" Yuki said as she stood up and they both left leaving a everyone in surpised.

Once they were out Yuki laughted and turn to Luz whom saw her eyes full of tears.

"I just messed up didn't I" it wasn't a question and luz hugged her friend. Trying to make her feel slitly better.

**After school. **

Yuki was doing her normal prefits dutiys as she always did. Everything was going find that when she heard it.

"damit Luz you just a loser!" a boy yelled as he pushed her to the grown. Yuki eyes turn red and she went over to them they were not to far always.

"Hey! YOU!" she yelled at him as he turn and smiled

"hey Yuki baby! You look HOT!" he said as he looked her over and Yuki punched him. She punched him so hard that he fell back to the middle of the night and day class.

"what the Hell! You bitch!" he yelled at her as the day class mad a path for her as she walked to him she stood there Luz was behind her.

"say your sorry right now." Yuki said as she nodded to Luz.

"Ya right she and you are a freak! Good I can see why you they killed your family." Yuki freoz. "aw Yuki am hurt you don't even rember little old me. We use to be class mate at school when we were in preschool. You and your sister the two most smartst girls in japan, then one tracked night you mother and father were killed the killer was never found and the two girls were never found you were blelive to be dead. Brigitte but here you are stading in front of me like nothing had happen back then. I looked back on my preschool aboum and saw pictior of you and your sister sitting together you both were as much of a freaks as Luz. I bet you were the one that killed them or was it your sister? With your IQ I can see how you would make it look like a murder. Why I don't know but there were rumors that they were going to take you and your sister always from each other. I would put my money on that. I wonder were your sister is though, but if you look like this would love to see her….." before he could say anything else yuki took him by his ear.

"I said to tell her your sorry to Luz now." Yuki said as she lift him

"Let go!" he yelled and then he shcremed as Yuki put him on his knees.

"come on now you want to talk a minute ago so talk tell her your sorry now!" she pulled harder on his ear

"Yuki let him go please your going to hurt him."Luz said worried for both but mostly for Yuki she know Yuki would bet herself up for this later.. A few of the night class try to take Yuki other hand but she just thought them off with a shak of her arm. She then looked back at him he staring to cry. Suddenly her fighters were getting wet with something on his ear and she saw it was blood. She let go of him and saw as the blood went down her hands she then looked at him

"go to the nurs the rest of you just go to class and drom room now!" she yelled all of the day kids stared to run now know what Yuki was caple of and none of them wanted to know what was going on with her or the young man. The only one left were the night class.

"I said go to class. There nothing to see here." yuki told them

"aw but there is still a lot to see Brigitte."

"that right I might shouldn't you at less greet old friends that just came to see You B." two voice said as yuki looked around

"whos there?" she telled as she saw two fighter up in a tree.

"we are the messagers of your sister and our leader. Shes been wating for you a little too long don't you think B. I think its time to come home or at less the new home your sister made just for the both of you." the first vosit said smiling

"ya and you could even bring your firned Luz was it. She is one of us as well." both of the fighter seem to be half human and half wofe and yuki just stood there.

"its time to come to sister. Brigitte Fitzgerald"


End file.
